Black Butler Little Sister Chapter 1
by Megstories
Summary: Alice was given up as a child. Her older brother Ciel never remembered Alice nor does Alice remember Ciel. Sebastian adopts Alice and she is finally reunited with her family, but will it stay that way. Sorry if there are any typos or grammar problems just remember I'm 12 years old. Also ask me if there is anything you want to have happen in chapter two! There will be many mor
1. Chapter 1

Alice never had the chance to live the life her brother had, for being a girl brought no wealth to a family name. At the young age of one she was taken to the doctors, her parents noticed her having difficulty breathing. The doctor announced that she had asthma, her parents already struggling with having a girl had to deal with asthma on top of that. The two adults finally decided to give poor Alice up for adoption, and was soon forgotten by her three year-old brother, Ciel Phantomhive.

"You have a letter, young master". Sebastian said in a smooth voice. "And I believe it's from Her Majesty." He concluded while handing it to Ciel. Ciel opened the letter and read it though twice to fully understand the situation. "It seems there have been quite a few killings in down town London. Her Majesty doesn't like the idea of people being killed randomly. She believes the next killing will be taken at the S.T Francis Train Station." Ciel said putting down the letter. "Oh dear, I suppose we will have to cancel today's plans." Sebastian said in a sad voice. Ciel wasn't sure weather it was because of the killings or having to cancel dance lessons.

Alice awoke in cold sweats. While still trying to catch her breath she took a few seconds to remember what she was going to do today. While looking out the window she realized it was still dark. Good, she still had time to pack up her supplies. Today was the day she would finally escape from this hell-hole called an "orphanage." Everyone there was horrible to her. She was teased, neglected, and alone. Even the children in the orphanage treated her horribly, mainly it was because of her neon green eyes. At times her eyes seemed to glow but that was just the illusion of the color. Alice was tall, skinny, and sweet. Her long black shinny hair covered one eye but she always tucked it behind her ear, she had a heart shaped face that was pale, but at times her rosy red cheeks would show making her even more beautiful. Alice was a thing of beauty but after being tormented on her appearance so much she saw her self as a disgusting, vile creature. As she was packing up her bags she quickly mad sure she still had her chocker around her neck. She couldn't help it, that chocker was the only thing left of her family. As Alice opened the window she took a deep breath and jumped.

"Young Master"? Sebastian said will looking worried. "What?" Ciel snapped. "I was wondering what you were thinking". Sebastian said. "That is none of your concern." Ciel said angrily. The rest of the trip was an awkward silent one. As the carriage stopped Ceil took a moment to look around. He could not figure out who might have been the killer. Everyone there looked so… normal. He couldn't help but wonder why Her Majesty suspected the crime would take place here. "This area looks so casual I would never guess someone would be killed here". Sebastian said taking the words from Ciel's mouth. "Well, things aren't always what they seem". Ciel said trying to ignore what Sebastian said. Suddenly someone knocked into him making him stumble "I'm terribly sorry sir, please forgive my clumsiness". A familiar voice said.

Alice was on here way, she needed to go somewhere far. Perfect! She spotted a train station. "S.T Francis Train Station." She read aloud. Alice was proud of herself; she was the only orphan in the whole orphanage who could read better than a child her age. As she began to walk up to the train station she was realizing how late into the evening it was. Did she really spend that whole time trying to hide from the public? She began to realize that know one here knew she was an orphan trying to find a new home. While lost in thought she accidentally ran into a boy a little bit older than her. "I'm terribly sorry sir, please forgive my clumsiness" she said as apologetically as she could. She really was sorry. "Watch where you're going! I'm Ciel Phantomhive and will not be knocked int-!" Ciel was yelling at her when suddenly he caught a glimpse of her eyes. "Sorry…" She said before running, off. She was so embarrassed, she has to be more careful. When suddenly a stranger grabbed her.

"That girl.." Ceil said to himself. "Yes, her eyes are quite unique, but that wasn't all that I noticed". Sebastian said "Hmm, what would that be"? Ceil asked trying to sound bored, but really was interested. "The resemblance in you both was remarkable". Sebastian said. But suddenly gunfire was heard. "GO!". Ceil yelled.

Alice turned around in panic but saw a homeless man staring down at her. "Excuse me miss, but can you spare some cash. I need to catch a train to see my wife." Alice taking pity on the poor man searched for some type of cash, finally she found a coin of cash value and gave it to the man. "Thank you Miss God bless-.". The man was talking before he was interrupted by a bullet in the back. As the man collapsed on the ground Alice made a run for it. Never in her life has she been so shocked. "GO!" she heard the boy she encountered earlier yell at his butler. She watched from a distance of what happened next. The killer soon let out a bloodcurdling scream as his left leg snapped in half, what happened next was to gory to describe. After all of that commotion Alice realized she couldn't get a breath of air in. She started to panic suddenly a person called from the crowd to get help. People started to gather trying to help but failed. "Help her!" "Get a doctor!" "Is she chocking?" comments and yells were heard though out the crowd. Her vision became more blurry. Even though she couldn't breathe normally she was able to get some air in but not a lot, so she was able to stay conscious for about three minuets. "Asthma Attack" A tall figure said as it came closer to her then crouched down in front of her before she finally blacked out.

"Sebastian"! Ciel yelled out "Oh my". Sebastian said. "Do something"! Ciel yelled. "Young Master? She's just a stranger why out of all the people do you chose her"? Sebastian asked. "Sebastian this is an order. Help her"! Ciel yelled "As you wish my lord" Sebastian said while walking towards the girl. "Don't panic I'm a doctor. This is just an Asthma attack." Sebastian informed the crowd. Sebastian crouched down to take a look at the girl. Still he couldn't help think she looked like Ciel. Sebastian scooped the girl up and headed towards the carriage. As Ciel entered Sebastian was still confused and decided to ask once more. "Young master. Why did you decide to help her? You've seen many people before that were in need of help but just ignored them. Why did you do differently this time"? "Because" Ciel started to say "she… reminds me of my parents".

Sebastian smirked.

Alice awoke in an unfamiliar area. She was in a large bed near a beautiful window, she gazed outside and saw a beautiful garden near a forest. Just then a tall man entered the room with a black suit and tail coat. His hair as dark as a ravens wing and eyes a charming brown color. "Good morning I see you recovered well". He said in a smooth silky voice that carried a happy note. " Oh.. Uh.. Thank you? Alice said not knowing how to react. "Scones or biscuits?" The strange man said. "Umm… sorry for asking but what is a scone?" Alice asked. She wasn't used to eating such fancy food at the orphanage all they served was bread and water and the occasionally slice of meat. But the man just chuckled and left the room. Alice was so confused! Where was she? Who was that man? And what is a "scone"? But more importantly what happened? Why couldn't she breathe? For she did not know she had asthma and that was her first asthma attack.

"Well"? Ciel said trying to sound un-amused. "What? Oh the girl, yes she has awoken and seems to be fine. I can tell she isn't from a rich family" Sebastian said "How"? Ciel asked, "She hasn't got a clue what a scone is". Sebastian said grinning. Ceil looked as though he was untouched by his humor, but on the inside he found that absolutely hilarious. "When will she be ready to come down"? Ceil asked " In fifteen minuets" Sebastian said as he began to walk upstairs. When he opened the door of the guestroom to his surprise he found Alice fully dressed and prepared for the day with one foot out the window. "I, uh, was just… going to… save you the trouble of having to deal with me". Alice tried to explain, but was so over whelmed by embarrassment she was barely heard. "Well my Lady, what kind of butler would I be if I let our guest just run off"? Sebastian said trying to sound shocked. He liked her; she had that rare sprit you never get to meet. "Oh, well I didn't think of it that way" Alice said slowly. After all it was his job to handle guests. "Come, the master of the household wishes to eat breakfast with you". Sebastian said motioning Alice towards the door.

As she made her way down stairs she noticed a large painting that hung above the staircase. "Good morning". Said a voice, it wasn't as cheery as it was supposed to be. "Hello". Alice said looking at the boy. He was al little bit taller than her. He had dark hair that seemed to be blue, and an eye patch covering his right eye. "Sorry to be such a bother, I can leave now if you like". She said trying to leave this awkward situation. "Oh no that won't be necessary". Ciel began " There are a few questions I'd like to ask you". He said. Questions? If anything she should be asking the questions here. "The first thing I want you to answer is, who are you"? Ciel said with an attitude. "My name is Alice". She said "Alice what"? Ciel snapped "I… I don't know". Alice said sadly. "What do you mean? "You don't know""! Ciel yelled. It was quite obvious he lost his temper for the girl. "I don't know my last name because I'm a orphan"! Alice said, her voice rising from emotional pain. "I'm an orphan and I know my last name"! Ciel shouted. "What"! Alice yelled. "My parents died in a fire in this very house!" Ciel yelled while standing up. "I'm sorry"! Alice yelled but still sounded sincere. A moment silence passed. "All I have left of my parents is this ring". Ciel said showing her is dark blue ring "it's been passed down from generation to generation. It's seen all of my ancestor's deaths and see mine as well". He finished " I to have an item to remember my parents by" Alice said showing him her choker " I have never met my parents but I fell like I have before". Alice said smoothly.

Ciel just stood there staring at the girl. She was so different. Like no one he ever met before, maybe he could ask her to stay as company, but after that fight they got into he didn't know if she even wanted to be in the same room as him. So he decided to question her some more. An hour passed and Sebastian entered the room. " I have prepared a blueberry scone with a topping of sweet icing imported from Russia. Whipped to perfection!" Sebastian said while filling a cup with Earl Gray tea. " Oh my, it looks so delicious. I don't think I can eat it without looking savage!" Alice said jokingly. Sebastian chuckled " Oh, don't worry about that, after all you are a guest." Sebastian said informally. " I really must ask you to forgive my table manners, for I don't have any". Alice said in happy tone. " Then I believe it would be best for the both of us if you learn some." Ciel said in a negative tone. Alice was slightly offended by Ciel's rude comment.

Later that day Ciel and Sebastian discussed what will happen with Alice "Well young master if I must say, she is an orphan after all, maybe she could spend a few months here." Sebastian said in a serious voice. "No". Ciel said. "What? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you were rather fond of the girl." Sebastian said sounding confused. "I am, but I don't want her to spend a few months. I want her to stay." Ciel confessed. " But young master, you far too young to adopt a child." Sebastian said with a smirk. Ciel sighed, "I know, that's why I want you to adopt Alice." Ciel said in a stern voice "Very well, young master." Sebastian said trying to sound unhappy but you could hear that he was thrilled.

"Oh Alice, That little brat?" The head of the orphanage said. "Yes." Sebastian said in an annoyed tone, how dare that woman speak of a child like that, especially a girl like Alice. "I'll go get the little pain." The woman said leaving her desk. Earlier that day Alice successfully snuck back into the orphanage. "ALICE!" a woman screeched. "Pack your things a man wants to adopt you." The woman sneered. Alice was unbelievably excited. She finally had a home! (Not to mention a big one). As she packed her cloths in a trunk a child came up behind her. When Alice turned around she saw that it was Madison. Madison was a wicked little girl. She would tease Alice, punch her, and always had something hurtful to say. "So green eyes is finally leaving?" Madison asked sounding shocked "Yes, it appears so!" Alice was too happy to be put down by her. "Perhaps you want a little something to remember me by" Madison said. "What do you mean?" Alice asked "Oh I mean THIS!" Madison yelled while she sliced Alice's arm open with a knife she stole from the kitchen. "UGH!" Alice managed to make a sound that resembled anger and pain. She watched as Madison ran off laughing. "Great" she mumbled to her self. Alice grabbed the curtain hanging from the window and tore a bit off, then she wrapped it around her fresh wound. Oh well, wounds heal, and after all. She has a home now.

Sebastian patiently for Alice to make her way down. "UGH!" a sound of pain echoed though the halls. "So you're really adopting Alice" the rude woman said coming down the hall. "Why yes, I am. Does that bother you? Sebastian said. "I just didn't think people wanted green-eyed freaks running around their house." The woman said sounding bored. Sebastian turned to see Alice at his side. "Didn't she just hear what that woman said? How can she look so happy after being called a freak?" Sebastian thought to himself. Sebastian then noticed a cloth tied around her arm, the cloth began to stain with the blood oozing from her arm. " Alice? What ever did happen to your arm?" Sebastian asked sounding concerned. "Oh this, I got stabbed. It's nothing." Alice said in a happy tone. "How did you manage to get stabbed" Sebastian asked curiously. "Oh just some girl stabbed me, please don't worry about it. I really could care less. I'm just so excited that I finally have a home!" Alice explained. Sebastian smiled, such a strong soul. Sebastian and Alice left the orphanage and entered the carriage. A few moments passed before Alice spoke. "I guess this means you're my father know." She said. " I suppose it does." Sebastian said. Wow, he didn't realize he was a father until Alice brought it up. "Well, I can help with the household. Or cooking, or garden. I would be more than happy to help." Alice said, she noticed when she said that Sebastian was now her father he looked more distant. Maybe if she could help out it would lift his sprits. Sebastian smiled, then chuckled, then laughed for a while. Alice not knowing what she said began to smile "Well, at least he seems happy now." She thought to herself.

When they finally returned to the Phantomhive house hold Alice went to grab her bag. " Allow me to carry that" Sebastian said with his arm out stretched. " As long as you don't mind." Alice said handing Sebastian the bag. When they entered the house Sebastian looked at her " is something wrong?" Alice asked " Yes, it appears your losing blood very quickly." He said. Alice looked at her arm, he was right blood was rolling down her arm, apparently the bandage wasn't enough to keep the blood back. Alice now realized how light headed she felt. " Oh, I am. Should I clean this up?" She said in a daze. You could tell she had lost too much blood. Blood was starting to pool on the carpet "I believe what you need to do is lay down." Sebastian said sounding very serious. "Oh, no I'll be fine" Alice said sounding faint. The world was spinning before her eyes. No. She needed to get a grip on her self, a moment later the world stop spinning, she was able to think. Sebastian noticed this, "Such strength" he thought to himself, "it takes a powerful soul to be able to control their own health." Sebastian thought. Even though Alice did lose a lot of blood she was able to stand strong. "Sebastian I'm going to have to ask you to get me a wet cloth" Alice said in a different voice. Usually her voice was bubbly and sweet, but this voice was stern, cold, and serious. "Of course" Sebastian said. How he ever so wanted a taste of that soul.

This has happened to Alice on only rare occasions. Her whole personality changes when something is wrong. The only other time this happened was when a small child broke his arm at the orphanage. She gave everyone orders on what to do even though she had no idea what she was doing, but the other Alice did, even the doctors said it looked like a professional handled the injury of the boy, not a young girl. Alice was soon snapped out of thought when Sebastian returned "The cloth you asked for" he said handing her a damp cloth. She tied it tightly to slow the bleeding. It would have to do for now. "You look rather pale" Sebastian said with a smirk "After losing all that blood I would be surprised if I wasn't" Alice hissed. Sebastian was taken by surprised, his liking for the girl rose. "You seemed to handle that very well, most children your age would panic. How did you know to tie the cloth tightly?" Sebastian asked testing the girl's knowledge. "I'm not like most children, and I knew to tie it tightly because it would slow the bleeding, that happens because the vains that carry the blood are being crushed lowering the blood amount passing though." Alice said coldly. "Clever girl!" Sebastian praised. "You're right maybe I should lay down it seems very late." Alice said tiredly. "Yes, I should get Ciel prepared for bed too. Since you seem to be clever, I trust you can get prepared on your own." Sebastian said "If I couldn't what kind of orphan would I be?" Alice said mocking Sebastian's catch phrase. All Sebastian could do was laugh.

It was around three A.M when a sound from outside. Sebastian heard the subtle click of the window opening. "Oh my, who ever could that be?" he said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian stood in the dark watching the intruder sneak in, he was planning on surprising his prey and playing with it, but before he could make his move another figure came. "Mrph!" the intruder tried to scream, but the curtain around his mouth muffled his plea for help. SNAP, the fatal crack of the neck was heard as the man came crashing down, the small figure dragged the man away so quietly it made Sebastian question if this was even happening. Sebastian followed the two to see the rest, but they were both gone.

"Its time to-." Sebastian began to say before he was interrupted "I'M SO SORRY!" Alice said hysterically. "What?" Sebastian asked sounding shocked. "You were watching I saw you standing near the bookshelf, I didn't mean to kill him! I was only going to hit his pressure point, but then I missed and hit his neck to hard and I didn't know what to do so I dragged him away." Alice tried to explain. You could tell she didn't sleep at all. "Well" Sebastian sighed "How many people have you killed?" he asked "Oh No! Now you think I'm a murderer! This is the only thing I have ever killed, I try not to step on ant ANTS! And now I have a murder on my hands." Alice kept rambling on while Sebastian sat back and admired this little girl. "How old are you?" Sebastian asked "12, my birthday was last April." Alice answered briefly. "My, my, my, a 12 year-old murderer." Sebastian said teasing the girl. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Alice wailed burying her head in the pillows on the bed. "Well, this will just be our little secret." Sebastian said assuring Alice he won't tell anyone "No! I have to tell his family, then the police." Alice said silently. Sebastian couldn't help but admire this girl's sprit. "Well, he was the one who broke into the house, and he could have done the same to you and me." Sebastian said trying to explain to Alice why she shouldn't go around telling everyone she killed someone. "Well, if you put it that way." Alice said rethinking the situation. "Come, Lord Phantomhive wishes to see you." Sebastian said. Alice followed behind. She noticed Sebastian holding a letter "From her majesty!" Alice thought. "Why would Ciel be getting a letter from her Majesty?" Alice thought to herself.

"So once again I'll going to try to figure out who you are." Ciel said. "Why are you so interested in who I am?" Alice asked "You just seem, familiar." Ciel said. "So, do you perform any shows or play in an orchestra?" Ciel asked "Well, no, but I do play piano." Alice said "How long." Ciel asked sounding uninterested. "10 years." Alice said "10 what? But you're so young!" Ciel said dumbstruck. "The orphanage had a piano, so I started at a young age." Alice tried to explain. "Well I play the Violin." Ciel said proudly. "That's amazing! I hear Violin players are usually great in math, are you?" Alice asked "Yes its one of my best subjects." Ciel boasted "I find it very interesting too, but history is a whole different world." Alice said dreamily "I can see what you mean." Ciel said. Ciel and Alice went on and on about what they like and hate, it was like Alice was Ciel but in a different form. Ciel now considered Alice one of his closet friends. Sebastian noticed a softer side of Ciel he had never seen before. "I hate spicy food to!" Alice said agreeing with Ciel as Tanaka walked into the room. Sebastian was serving tea when Tanaka looked at Alice with a surprised look. "Alice, is it really you?" Tanaka asked. "What do you mean?" Alice asked while Ciel watched "She returned! Oh the last time I saw you was when you were just a year-old." Tanaka said happily "What's going on here?" Ciel asked "Lord Phantomhive," Tanaka said bowing his head "Alice, is your sister." Tanaka said. "WHAT?" Alice, Ciel, and even Sebastian exclaimed.

"When both of you were young, your parents gave Alice up for adoption." Tanaka explained to Ciel and Alice. "But why didn't they ever tell me?" Ciel asked "They were afraid you would be upset by it." Tanaka said. A few moments passed, "Well aren't you wondering why they gave you up?" Ciel asked Alice. "No." Alice said "I'm a girl, and you were obviously a rich family, a girl would just lower your wealth." Alice said as if it was nothing. "Why am I the only one here upset by this!" Ciel exclaimed " It's in the past, it's not there's anything I can do about it." Alice explained while trying to calm Ciel down. "But you don't understand, I had no one when the fire came, nobody was there for me. I was alone and I could have had you by my side!" Ciel yelled. " That's not true, I would have died in that fire too!" Alice said trying to calm Ciel down. "And you have me now." Alice said. "I don't need you now." Ciel hissed. "Well then, I'm just an extra person in the house." Alice shrugged. "How is she not getting hurt by this? She's acting like it's a normal conversation." Ciel thought to himself as he stormed outside to the gardens.

" I hope Ciel will be okay, he's taking it pretty hard." Alice thought to herself. " Will Ciel be okay?" Alice asked Sebastian. " I believe the Young Lord is just lost in thought." Sebastian said. "Is it okay if I speak with him?" Alice asked. "You're asking a butler for permission to talk to a family member?" Sebastian said with a smirk. "I think that answers my question." Alice said while going after Ciel. Sebastian watched from the window as Alice spoke to Ciel, "It's pointless no one can get through Ciel he's as stubborn as a mule." Sebastian laughed to himself, but suddenly stopped when he saw Ciel hug Alice. Sebastian stood in shock, he never saw Ciel show affection like that. He usually didn't like people touching his toys, but it was different, he was okay with it this time, perhaps it's because she's his sister. But he still watched as Alice continued talking to Ciel, then he noticed that Ciel and Alice were almost the same height, Ciel was a few inches taller though.

"Ciel don't get worked up over this!" Alice said "All these years I thought I had no one to turn to." Ciel said while lost in thought. "Well then you thought wrong." Alice said sternly. "What?" Ciel asked. "As far as I know I wasn't dead for the past 13 years, I was always at the orphanage you could have stopped by any time and talked to me, but you didn't know, and that's not your fault. You didn't even remember me so how would you even know I was alive or even existed?" Alice said. Ciel stared at her for a few seconds before embracing her. He was just glad he had family that was alive. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't remember you, I wish I could have found you sooner so we could make up for the lost years." He said while letting go of her. "It's okay you didn't know." Alice said "I should of." Ciel said. A grin spread across his face " What kind of brother forgets about his little sister?" He said jokingly. Alice smiled to.

"Oh the HORROR!" Ciel's tailor exclaimed. "You wore those in public?" she asked "Yes." Alice sighed. "Why did you bring her over?" Ciel asked Sebastian. "Well, Alice only has two pairs of cloths, and since she is of Phantomhive blood she should dress like she is too." Sebastian explained to Ciel. "Still, don't you think she is overreacting a bit?" Ciel said. "Oh you poor creature, forced to wear such plain clothing!" The tailor exclaimed. Alice hung her head in shame. Sebastian cleared his throat while glaring at the tailor. "Oh, yes right." She said obviously startled by Sebastian. "What are your measurements dear?" She asked Alice. "My what?" Alice asked. "Measurements." The tailor said sternly. "I uh…" Alice said not knowing what measurements were. "Then we have to make some." The tailor said "Okay" Alice said. A minute passed "Well?" the tailor said. "What?" Alice asked. "I don't have any previous measurements I have to make new ones." The tailor sighed. By then Sebastian and Ciel left the room. "I didn't relies you were so skinny!" the tailor exclaimed. "Oh, yes I don't eat as much as I should." Alice confessed. "And your figure, It's so perfect!" the tailor yelled. "Well I wouldn't say perfect." Alice said. "Your to modest. When the spotlight is on you, you got to embrace it." The tailor said. "I guess your right; I'm just not used to being complemented." Alice said. "You and Ciel should match that way people will know your brother and sister." The tailor said. Sebastian heard this through the door. People can't know that Alice is related to Ciel. That would put her in danger. He was just about to walk into the room and say no but then Alice said something. "That's not a good idea, no one even knows Ciel has a sister and if I pop up all of a sudden matching him people will get suspicious." Alice said. Good Sebastian didn't have to say anything, but he was already in the room. "I suppose your right but-." The tailor was said before she noticed Sebastian in the room "You! What do you want?" the tailor yelled at Sebastian. "I was just checking in on you two." Sebastian said casually. "Oh, well, you can take her I'm done, all I have to do is work on the outfits." The tailor said pushing Alice towards Sebastian.

Sebastian was on his way down stairs when he looked out the window, the sky was the color of coal. "It looks like a terrible storm is on its way." He said to himself. Alice was talking to Ciel when she too, looked outside. "What's wrong?" Ciel asked. "U-uh, n-nothing!" Alice said slightly panicked. "It's not "nothing!" You looked like you just saw a ghost." Ciel said sounding annoyed. "Just don't worry about it." Alice said briefly. It wasn't nothing though, ever since Alice was a child, lighting and thunder horrified her. She was always embarrassed by the fear so she never spoke about it.

"The storm of tonight looks like a thunder storm." Sebastian informed Ciel. "Okay, so there will be a setback on tonight's plans?" Ciel asked Sebastian. Tonight Sebastian and Ciel would find the rest of the killers. "We don't have to cancel the plans but it would be the safer thing to do." Sebastian explained, meanwhile Alice was sitting right next to Ciel. It seemed like they were talking in code. "And what do we do about her." Ciel asked pointing a finger at Alice. "I believe she is okay to come along." Sebastian said in an assuring tone of voice. "What? But she has no experience!" Ciel said shocked. "I'm not going to bring Alice along to kill a few men. That would put her in danger!" Ciel thought to himself. "Young master, she does have some experience." Sebastian said silently. "You mean." Ciel said in a whisper while starring at Alice. Alice was starring right back him with a confused look. "What are they talking about, wait… Sebastian just told him what I did last night! Hold on they were talking about experience, and if my experience is killing a man then they must kill people, and they did kill that man at the train station. Also Ciel got a letter from the queen today, then, made plans. This must be the plan, so that means the queen told him to do it, so that makes him the…" Alice thought to herself "The queens guard-dogs!" Alice exclaimed on accident. "How did you find out?" Ciel asked shocked. "She's a clever one, don't you agree?" Sebastian asked. "Yes very." Ciel said. "I suppose she should come along after all." Ciel said reluctantly. "When the man at the train station was shot we were able to kill the murderer. We also found out the people who are getting killed aren't getting shot at random, it turns out there all immigrants who lost all there money. We narrowed down where the next killing should take place at, unfortunately its at a bar so we will have to sneak in but someone will have to distract everyone, that person will be you." Ciel finished pointing at Alice. "Me but I'm just a kid, there is no way they will let me in!" Alice said shocked. Secretly she found his plan amazing. "Well, there is a disguise involved. We were planning on making you appear to be a woman in her early 20's. After all, this is a very sexist bar, so you can guess that not a lot of woman will be there." Sebastian said. "So I'm going to be getting grown men's attention?" Alice asked. "Yes, trust me I've done worse." Ciel said remembering when he had to get a man's attention before. A few hours passed while they continued to discus the plan before it was time to retire. Alice made her way to her room when she noticed it was raining "Oh no!" she thought when she saw how close a thunder cloud was. Sebastian walked by, he saw that she was shacking, badly. "Is something wrong?" Sebastian asked toying with Alice's fear "N-." CRACK. A bolt of lighting struck done to earth. Alice unknowingly let out a small whimper of fear. Sebastian smirked he found out the girls weakness. Alice began to walk up the stairs as her head hung with shame.

"You're a weak, dumb girl." Alice thought to herself. "How can you be afraid of something so stupid?" Alice thought to herself. Another crack of lighting was heard, she nearly jumped a foot in the air. Alice began shaking all over again. She finally made it into her room. "I believe you how an older brother acts." Sebastian said as he got Ciel ready for bed. "Of course I do!" Ciel said sounding insulted. "Then you know that they protect their little sister no matter how big or small their fear is." Sebastian explained to Ciel. "What are you going at?" Ciel snapped. "I was just testing you… Good night young lord." Sebastian said closing the bedroom door. "Why was he saying that?" Ciel wondered. "Was he not being a good older brother?"

Alice was in her room but still awake. She was completely underneath the covers of the bed, every time lighting struck she shock harder and let out a soft whimper. Sebastian opened the door as silently as he could only to see Alice sitting upright with the covers draped over her. Lighting stuck and he heard a silent whimper, as he left the room he wondered if his plan would work, ever since Alice came he had a feeling Ciel wouldn't know how to treat her. So he made it his goal to make sure Alice gets the brother she deserves, Also he liked Alice he truly did see her as family, a daughter almost. So of course he wanted her to be safe.

Alice couldn't take it anymore, she got out of the bed and slowly left her room. "WHAT DO I DO?" Alice asked herself, she was terrified out of her mind, she didn't even know what she was doing. She ran into Ciel room and hid under his bed. Ciel however was wide awake thinking about what Sebastian said when he saw Alice run in his room "Alice?" he asked thinking she was running to him, but she jumped down and was underneath his bed. "Alice what are you doing?" Ciel asked extremely confused. "Uh…I was just finding a place more comfortable to sleep." Alice said causally. "You're afraid of the storm outside aren't you!" Ciel exclaimed. "Me? Storms? No!" Alice said causally. A crack of lighting was heard, Alice let out a small shriek. Ciel was just about to call her a liar, but then he remembered what Sebastian said. "Alice, come over here." Ciel said as Alice came towards Ciel. "I know you're scared, and if you want to you can sleep with me." Ciel said reluctantly. "I don't think I-" A large lighting crack was heard as Alice jumped in the bed. "I'm sorry I guess I need to grow up a bit more." Alice said sadly. Ciel didn't relies how scared she was until she got in the bed with him, Ciel looked at her pale face. "Goodnight." he said briefly "Goodnight." Alice said in a scared voice.

.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning when Alice awoke next to Ciel "Ciel." Alice said in a horse whisper. Ciel didn't move "Ciel." Alice said when she poked him. "Whaaat?" Ciel moaned. "Good morning!" Alice said happily "Do you know what time in the morning it is!" Ciel said sounding agitated. " Well if your going to be a grump then go back to sleep." Alice said causally. "Ugh." Ciel moaned while shifting around in his bed. Alice went back to her room and changed into one of her new clothes the tailor made for her. As she walked out she noticed the portrait on the wall of her parents with Ciel as a child. Did her parents really look like that? She had her fathers black hair, and her mothers pale skin. Ciel looked so much like his parents, but Alice had very little resemblance. Alice let out a small sigh, a memory of last night crossed her mind, embarrassment washed over her. She acted like a small child needing protection. "Now Ciel thinks I'm childish!" she thought to herself. Last night Alice was horrified by the thunderstorm outside, she was so scared she went to Ciel for protection. Frantically looking for something to take her mind off of what happened she came across a grand piano "It's so beautiful…" she said to herself as she sat in front of it. She positioned her hands and played.

As Ciel laid in his bed he waited for Sebastian to come and prepare him for the day, he still didn't feel comfortable with Alice showing herself off at the bar. After all it is his job to protect her from any danger, but he lost his train of thought when he heard the piano being played "Could that be… no its to good." Ciel thought trying to figure out who was playing the piano. Sebastian entered the room "If its not you playing piano then who is it?" Ciel asked. "Why did you think it was me?" Sebastian asked. "Because no human could play that many notes at the same time." Ciel said briefly. "Perhaps you should go down stairs and find out" Sebastian told Ciel. Ciel was half way down the stairs where he saw Alice playing her heart out. Sebastian put a finger to his lips to get Ciel to be silent. The music she was playing went form joyful and full of life to depressing, it sounded like a song you play when you have no hope left in life, Ciel was usually untouched by music, but this was different, he felt the songs pain. He could feel the music going into him. As the song came to an end Sebastian began to clap. Alice nearly fell off her set from surprise. "My, my, my, you are quite talented aren't you?" Sebastian said. "I didn't relies anyone was listening." Alice said sounding embarrassed. "I did hear 11 different notes at the same time , how did you manage that?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. He always knew she was different , he couldn't wait to hear her response. "I used my elbow, after all that was supposed to be a duet." Alice boasted. She knew Sebastian was expecting something else, but what. "What could possible play something impossible?" Alice thought. "It couldn't be human, that's for sure, it would have to be something that looks human." Alice began thinking. "A demon?" Alice thought aloud. "Oh my, it appears our secret is out." Sebastian said.

"How are you doing that?" Ciel asked Alice shocked. "You mean figuring things out? I guess it's a gift." Alice said, she didn't relies she was good at figuring out secrets. "Think out loud." Ciel said "Try to figure out why a demon would be serving a young boy." Sebastian added. "Well, I know Ciel likes to get revenge after I played chess with him, Also our parents died in a fire, and for a house to go up in flames is unnatural. So it must have been caused by a human, so Ciel would want to get revenge on that person, but he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. So he made a deal with a demon to get revenge, and demons consume ones soul. So…" Alice trailed off, Ciel and Sebastian looked shocked. "That mean Ciel make a deal with Sebastian that once he gets his revenge Sebastian will eat his soul!" Alice said "That's why Ciel wears an eye patch , so he hides his mark." Alice finished. "You are indeed right, that power of understanding a whole situation with only that amount given to you." Sebastian began "Is unnatural." He said in a whisper in Alice's ear from behind. Alice shuddered. " Well then, Sebastian your orders." Ciel said clearing his throat. "Make Alice look like a 20 year-old." Ciel said sternly. "Yes, my lord." Sebastian said while knelling down. "Come." Sebastian said looking at Alice.

Later that evening Alice , Ciel, and Sebastian were heading towards the bar. "And remember, don't drink anything, go in a room with anyone, or cause trouble." Sebastian told Alice. "I wasn't planning on doing so." Alice said grumpily. When Sebastian was preparing Alice he chose to but he in the most frilly, girly, ruffled dress he could find. "Feel free to flirt by the way." Sebastian added. "WHAT SHE'S NOT GOING TO FLIRT WITH ANYONE SHE IS A YOUNG GIRL!" Ciel yelled. " I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY "FLIRTING" WITH ANYONE!" Ciel yelled staring at Alice. " Okay, I wasn't going to any how." Alice said. "Actually she has to, how else will she get attention?" Sebastian asked Ciel. "I just don't want her too!" Ciel moaned. "I agree, its not right." Alice said sounding uncomfortable. Sebastian gave them both a cold stare "I'll do it." Alice said quickly. Sebastian seemed satisfied with Alice's response. The carriage finally came to a stop, Alice was escorted by Sebastian into the bar. Ciel had to wait outside, for he was just a child. When Alice entered the bar almost every man was looking at her "Remember to put on a good show." Sebastian whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Hey there doll face." One man said. "Can I get you something to drink?" another man asked. Alice took a deep breath "I hate these pigs already." She thought to herself before walking over to the man who offered her a drink. "Actually, I don't drink, but I'll get a beer anyhow." She said in a smooth voice. "Hey sweet cheeks!" a man called out. "I'll get you a martini!" the man finished. "No way, a woman like you deserves a nice bottle of wine!" a man called out. Before she knew it almost every man in the bar was buying her drinks. "Im going to kill Sebastian!" she thought to herself, but she couldn't help wondering why all these men were attracted to her. Even though Alice was one of the most beautiful people you could met, she still thought she was hideous. "So do you wanna go somewhere private?" a man asked. "I'll consider your offer," Alice said in a smooth voice. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian gesturing her to do more. "Well gentlemen!" Alice said sitting on a table. "If I drink all that alcohol I might die of poisoning!" She exclaimed happily. Most of the men laughed. "But I think I don't need anything for tonight." Alice explained. She noticed a handsome man in the room wasn't paying any attention "Thank god someone here is civilized." She thought to herself. Ciel and Sebastian walked into the room, One man noticed Ciel "Whats a kid doing in a bar." he said, another man noticed what he was holding "He's got a gun!". Before she knew everyone was shooting each other. Alice saw a man with a gun fall down dead. She quickly grabbed his gun and hide behind the counter with the handsome man. He had light brown hair, olive skin, and chocolate brown eyes. "You had me fooled, I thought you were an average prostitute ." The man said with a grin. "A what! It's not my fault they made me do it, I feel like I'll never be clean again." Alice moaned. "You mean that kid made you do it." The man asked. "Well he's not a kid to me im younger than him." Alice said. "I'm Jack by the way." the man said holding out is hand. "I'm Alice, and here's a gun." She said handing him a gun. "Thanks." Jack said sounding a bit surprised. Alice stood up and starting shooting men with guns. She then ran out of the bar to Ciel and Sebastian. "I feel so violated! I hate both of you for making me do that!" Alice yelled at them as she got in the carriage. "Oh, I thought you were having fun." Sebastian said sadly. "fun? FUN! Old men were buying me drinks for gods sake!" Alice yelled. She gave a cold stare at both of the males. Before letting out a sigh. Sebastian stared at her for a while before speaking "I believe you played the role perfectly." Sebastian announced. "She didn't have to sit on a table." Ciel mumbled.

"A man thought I was a prostitute!" Alice yelled at Sebastian and Ciel. "Well your not, get over it. Your beginning to sound like a broken record." Ciel hissed. "I'll never be clean again! Alice moaned. "I'm quite sure you will." Sebastian sighed. Alice collapsed on the couch and buried her face in her arms. "She's being a bit dramatic." Sebastian whispered to Ciel. "I know, its getting on my nerves." Ciel huffed. "I'm sorry, I guess im making a mountain out of a mole hill." Alice said while sitting up. "Oh you could hear us." Ciel said not paying any attention. "Wait, what did you say?" Alice said sounding confused. "By the way, who were you talking to?" Ciel asked. "Some man named Jack." Alice answered. "He doesn't sound familiar." Sebastian said in deep thought. "No, he doesn't." Ciel added. "Did you get his last name?" Sebastian asked Alice. "No, why are you so concerned about him?" Alice asked. "That's none of you business." Ciel snapped at Alice.

Alice went upstairs to get some rest, She found it hard to sleep with all the nightmares that she had these days. Eventually she was able to drift off. "Madam Phantomhive." Sebastian said to Alice the next morning. "What did you call me?" she asked sounding tired. "Madam Phantomhive." Sebastian answered. "Oh." Alice said in reply. Alice went down stairs and joined Ciel at breakfast. "We have another mission." He said blandly. "Whats going on?" Alice asked sounding interested. "Well, apparently there's been people dieing in a small village." Ciel said seriously. "People die sometimes." Alice said sounding sure of herself. "Its how the people are dieing, they are completely drained of there blood." Ciel said as though it were no big deal. "Oh… umm." Alice said sounding shocked by Ciel's answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel and Sebastian entered the crime scene, it was extremely gory. Ciel was thankful he made Alice wait in the carriage, the scene was so gory that he almost wished he stayed behind. "So do you have any files on the victims?" Ciel asked. "Oh… right your that Phantomhive kid." The man said as he passed over the files. Ciel sifted through the files looking for anything the victims had in common. He did notice that every one of them was killed in the same ally. "Sebastian take a look at this." Ciel said as he handed the files to Sebastian. "Hmmm." Sebastian said to himself as he went though each paper. "They were all found in the same place." Ciel said to Sebastian. Ciel took a closer look at the bodies and discovered that there was two holes on the side of there necks. "It doesn't make any sense!" Ciel said to Sebastian.

"There was two holes on there neck! That's how all the blood was drained." Ciel kept on rambling on and on about the situation on the drive to the hotel. "I hate to interrupt… but what your describing sounds like the story of "Dracula"." Alice said. "Your right. It sounds like the case of vampirism." Sebastian said. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" Ciel exclaimed. "B-but vampires arnt real! Right?" Alice asked. "Well…" Sebastian began. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. "I wont have you terrorizing my sister." Ciel yelled. "He's not terrorizing me, I just thought it was an urban legend." Alice explained sounding embarrassed. "Well, when there's smoke there's fire. Vampires are in fact real." Sebastian said. "There beings that need the chemical in blood to survive." Sebastian explained. Alice shuddered a bit. "So your saying that a vampire is responsible for all of these deaths?" Ciel asked. "It appears so." Sebastian said. Ciel noticed that Alice looked nervous, she looked pale and wide eyed. "I think I should sit this out." Alice said while looking down. "Come now Alice, your not _scared_ are you?" Sebastian teased. "No!" Alice exclaimed. Sebastian smirked. He went into more detail of how vampire is a heatless creature, and how it kills its prey. Alice began to question if she was brave enough to do this.

When they all arrived to the hotel Sebastian decided to see how scared Alice was. When they entered a dark hallway Sebastian tapped Alice on the shoulder. Alice turned around to see no one behind her. Sebastian was expecting a bit more out of her, He decided to take it up a level, He did a breathy sigh in her ear. "Sebastian?" Alice asked. "Did you breath in my ear just then?" Alice asked. "I don't believe so." Sebastian said. "It must have been a gust of wind then." Alice said sounding sure of herself. "Well this isn't fun at all." Sebastian thought to himself. Alice didn't get scared easily, so Sebastian would have a tough time horrifying her. "Sebastian hand me those files." Ciel ordered. "They were all found dead on Thursdays, good its Thursday today." Ciel said. "Sebastian takes us to the ally." Ciel ordered.

When they arrived to the ally way Ciel began to give more orders. "Sebastian be prepared to strike, Alice you'll be the bait, just yell when someone try's to attack just yell." Ciel said. "Wait, you mean if someone try's to kill me just holler? That's insane!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh, quit your whining. We wont let you get murdered." Ciel hissed. "Fine, but if I get killed I'm bringing you down with me." Alice said jokingly . Ciel was untouched by Alice's humor. Alice stood near the ally way and waited for any suspicious looking people. It began to rain. An hour went by before someone spoke to her. "Excuse me young lady, are you lost?" The man asked. "Quick make something up." Alice thought to herself. "Oh, no I'm just waiting for my parents to come." Alice said in her most innocent voice. "Oh, sorry for troubling you, have a good night." The man said as he walked off. Alice noticed that Ciel and Sebastian were still having a conversation. Another hour went by before someone else came by. "I'm sorry but I noticed that you were standing here all night, are you waiting for someone?" A man said. "Yes, I'm waiting for my parents to come." "Oh I think I saw them down here." The man said while guiding Alice down the ally way.

Ciel and Sebastian still didn't notice. The man quickly turned around and grabbed Alice's throat. Alice tried to call for help but the tight grip on her throat kept her from making a sound. Alice had to fight back, kicked the man right in the stomach. He fell into a puddle. "Why I otta." the man said while catching his breath. Alice was about to call for help but she realized she could do this on her own. The man took out a pocket knife and charged towards Alice, Alice hit the mans hand, knocking the knife from his grip. It was Alice's only opportunity to strike. She grabbed the gun in her back pocket and aimed, "CIEL!" Alice yelled. Ciel and Sebastian both ran into the scene. "What are you waiting for SHOOT!" Ciel yelled. "I can't, you shoot!" Alice yelled back. Ciel took out his gun, Alice had to look away. The sickening bang was heard. Ciel was breathing hard, Sebastian started to walk towards the carriage. "Wait!" Alice yelled. "We got the wrong guy!" She concluded. "He had a knife to use as a weapon, a knife doesn't make round punctures." She said while catching her breath. "Right you are." Sebastian said. "I don't understand he was supposed to be here." Alice said. But Sebastian wasn't listening, "Young Master?" He said sounding panicked. Suddenly his eyes flashed a bright red. "Wait here." Sebastian said to Alice before he ran off. Alice stood in the dark waiting for Ciel's and Sebastian's return. "What just happened?" Alice asked herself. "It's awful late." A figure said while walking towards her. "You know… I've been watching you for a while…" The figure said as it walked into the light. "Excuse me?" Alice asked. The figure took a step closer to her. "Just remember this… I can make a contract with you, I will help you get what ever you want, in return…. Your soul will be mine." The figure said as he walked away. A few minuets passed before Sebastian and Ciel returned. Sebastian noticed another demon was here.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked Alice. "A man came by, he told me he could help me get what ever I want, in return for my soul…" Alice said. Sebastian clenched is fists. There like vultures, when they have the opportunity to get another soul they never hesitate. "Sebastian what wrong?" Alice asked sounding concerned. "You mustn't agree Alice." Sebastian warned. Ciel was staring at Alice. "What happened?" Alice asked. "When you two were discussing matters I was abducted by the real murderer." Ciel hissed.

Later that night Sebastian wondered how many demons were after Alice's soul. Her soul was just as pure as Ciel's, so it would be very desired. Perhaps he should make a deal with her as well. "What?" Alice's voice was heard, Sebastian ran to her room to find that it was empty. "Oh my…" Sebastian said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian what happened?" Ciel came into the room. "It appears the young mistress has been abducted." Sebastian said as he began to walk around the room looking for clues. Sebastian tightened his fists, "Sebastian?" Ciel was watching as blood dripped on the floor. Sebastian noticed this as well, "Oh terribly sorry." Sebastian said as he unclenched his hands. "I believe I know who took her." Sebastian said as he looked out the window. "The Trancy residents." He growled. "Who?" Ciel asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive will finally be MINE!" A boy with blonde hair laughed. Alice shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable. "Now Miss… There's no need to be worried." Said a man who looked some what like Sebastian. "So I'm supposed to be fine with being stolen from the Phantomhive Manor?" She hissed. Alois Trancy glared at her. Claude seemed so captivated by this girl, why not him? Alice on the other hand wasn't enjoying the attention she was getting, it was making her feel like an object. Not so much a person. "Where ever do you think your going?" Alois Trancy asked in a cruel voice. Alice had her hand on the handle of the carriage door. "What a shame I thought no one would notice." Alice said briefly. Alois hated her already. Claude on the other hand could almost taste her soul… and it was delicious. The carriage came to a stop, Claude opened the door for Alice to come out. He offered his hand to her for support, she ignored it.

Alice was very annoyed by both of them. "Should I make a run for it, or is it too late?" Alice thought to herself. "Miss Phantomhive, please follow me." Claude said while waiting patiently. Alice decided that she didn't need to get on there bad side, so she followed him. "Welcome to my manor!" Alois Trancy exclaimed. "I must admit it's very lovely." Alice was look around the house. "Its filled with the finest silks in all of England! Isn't that right Claude." Alois was dancing all around the house. "Yes, that's right." Claude answered with no emotion in his voice. "What a strange child." Alice thought to herself. There was knock at the door, Claude went to answer it. "I have come to reclaim my sister." Ciel said as soon as the door opened. "CIEL!" Alois Trancy exclaimed as he ran over to the you boy. "I'm so glad you could make it" Alois Trancy started a fit of giggles. Alice stared at the young boy as he began dancing around the room. Sebastian walked towards Alice. "Well be leaving now." Sebastian gave a cold look to Claude. "I don't believe you will." Alois Trancy grabbed one of the swords being displayed of the wall. He came behind Alice and put the sword to her neck. "Yes that's right." Claude said while removing his glasses. Claude had threw what look like knifes at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged each one. "Alois Trancy is your name isn't it?" Alice asked. "Yes it is." Alois said pulling the blade closer to her throat. "I'm going to ask you to remove the sword from my neck." Alice said in a sweet voice. "What, you think that just because you ask nicely means I'm going to do it?" Alois hissed. "No, I just wanted to save you the trouble of a broken nose." Alice said briefly. "What-" WHACK. Alice gave a very forceful punch to Alois's nose. Sebastian and Claude where to busy fighting to notice. "My nose!" Alois moaned. "I tried to tell you." Alice said with a smile. Alois charged towards Alice with his sword pointed towards her. She dodged it with ease. Alois fell on the floor, he came at her with so much power that he tripped on his own feet. Claude noticed this "I believe we shall wait until next time to continue this fight." he said while putting back on his glasses. "Ahh… I see." Sebastian walked towards the door. "Until next time Claude." He held the door open for Ciel and Alice to exit.

"When we arrive home you should rest." Sebastian said as he helped Alice into the carriage. "Yes that's a excellent suggestion." Alice yawned. Ciel noticed his sister looked droopy eyed. "The voyage towards the manor is a long one." Ciel looked out the window. "I discovered that not too long ago." Alice said with a smile. "Perhaps we can finally go on with this evening." Ciel said looking out the window. Hours passed before the arrived at the manor. Sebastian began to walk Ciel up the stairs. Alice waited outside Ciel's door for Sebastian to exit. When he did Alice began to speak in a whisper being sure not to wake Ciel up. "Sebastian? How were you able fight that butler, it looked as though you were doing the impossible." Sebastian starred at Alice before a smile grin appered on his face. "I'm merely one _hell _of a butler." Alice wasn't satisfied this the answer.

Sebastian awoke Alice the next morning. "Good morning young mistress." Sebastian opened the curtains to reveal a sunny day. "As an apology for last nights incident. Today the Phantomhive's will through a ball celebrating your safe arrival." Sebastian began to smile, "This morning you shall be prepared for that occasion." Sebastian began to exit the room. "Sebastian? I don't want to bother you but, Who will be preparing me?" Alice looked confused. "I assume Mey-Rin would be best, but that would be an utter disaster. So I believe that I will be the one to do so." Sebastian began to leave the room. "After I finish preparing the young earl, I will come for you." Sebastian left the room.

"AGH!" Alice let of a cry of pain. "Please bear with it for a while longer." Sebastian was pulling the strings of a corset. "I can feel it moving my organs!" Alice wheezed. "Please forgive me my lady." Sebastian put a foot on Alice's back. He pushed his foot away while pulling is arms towards him. Finally, he was able to put the purple ball gown on her. "There, you look wonderful." Sebastian stepped back to admire Alice's appearance. "Thank you." Alice said. "Now if you please, its time for tea." Sebastian led Alice to the outside dining area. "Alice this is Madam Red." "Hello dear." "Lady Elizabeth" "it's a pleasure to met you!" "Lau and Ran-Mau." "I've heard much about you. Isn't that right Ran-Mau?" "Agni." "It's an honor to met you." "And Prince-" "Hello I am Prince Soma, I am a friend of Ciel's, I must say, I fancied you immediately !" Alice was surrounded by many Nobles. "I am very pleased to have met all of you, From what I hear, all of you are very amazing." Alice had no idea what to say, she didn't want to make a bad impression on anyone, but she did want to sound truthful. "Now, I believe I heard that you were Ciel's sister, where were you all these years?" Lady Elizabeth asked. "Well, to be honest, I was in an orphanage." Alice didn't go into much detail. "An orphanage, then how did you find Ciel?" Madam red asked. "The orphanage, believe it or not, was not that amazing. Actually it was a personally hell." Must of the people at the table laughed. "So I decided to escape, I went to the nearest train station. That's were I met Ciel." Alice explained. They spent most of the time discussing the events she went threw. Alice was smart enough to start adding humor into all of events so it would be less awkward. "I must say Alice, despite where you grew up in. You happen to be a lovely young woman." Lau was nodding his head as he spoke.

It was late into the evening now, music began to play and everyone grabbed a dance partner. Sebastian noticed Alice was standing by herself, "It seems you don't have a dance partner." Sebastian reached out his hand for Alice, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Sebastian, I never learned how to dance…" Alice said quietly. "Come now, I am a dance teacher after all, what a better time to learn that now?" Sebastian grabbed Alice's hand. "Step on the count, 1,2,3,1,2,3,1,2,3" Sebastian eventually stopped counting as Alice got the hang of it. Alice was starring at her feet to make sure they didn't step on Sebastian's foot. "Remember to look at your partner." "Oh sorry!" "Try to smile as well." "Oh, okay" "You don't take smaller steps when to music gets softer." "Sorry!" "Keep your hand on my back, not on my hips." "Oh my!" Alice was just as bad as her brother, but she was definitely more persistent to become better. She finally figured out how to dance to the music towards the end. "Alice, you've done a good job for your first time." Sebastian gave her a soft smile. "Thank you Sebastian." Alice smiled back.


End file.
